Rosefire
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: SEQUEL TO SMOLDERING EMBERS! I changed the title, cause I wanted to;P M for sex and sontails lovliness, obviously. Perfect for devotees and new fans alike!
1. PREVIEW!

_First, a few things. __**This is just a preview!**__ I will get around to writing the actual book, but for now…take the time to be excited about the plot. It's title has been changed to __Rosefire__, because I think it fits the book in its entirety better than the preliminary title. Also, the length is undetermined. At this point, I'm not sure if it will be short or long. It could be anywhere between four and twenty chapters! But, I promise, to read will be a reward, no matter the length! (Isn't EVERYTHING I write worth at least a glance?!) Lol, well enough of that. On with the story!_

_An Excerpt from the Pages of_

**ROSEFIRE**

Tails was surprised with how much lust his sixteen-year-old body could feel. Every time he thought about his blue lover's ass, he happened to get an arousal. And, since his birthday present had been…shall we say—interesting, he was more likely to think about that butt than he thought about anything else.

And tonight, more than any other night, he was determined to make his blue lover scream his name loud and clear for the whole forest to hear!

But, poor Tails was blinded by lust. He didn't see the seriousness in the blue hero's eyes, the sadness that lingered on his person. All he saw when he stepped into the bedroom was Sonic, belly up, staring at the ceiling. His finger seemed to be tracing the movement of a small gnat that had somehow entreated entry into the green-walled home, beneath the sheets, but Tails saw only an opportunity to bang his boy good.

Sonic yelped, as obviously he'd been a million miles away in his mind, when Tails jumped on him and, squealing, automatically tried to fight the intruder who happened to be prodding his entrance.

"Relax, Sonic," Tails soothed, using his other hand to pet and stroke the struggling hedgie. "It's just me." He laughed in delight as Sonic arched his back sharply, shooting up as if playing a bridge at the yellow finger hitting his prostrate. Sonic was getting hard, but Tails was impatient. He began to massage the slowly hardening horn. The fox was surprised: usually Sonic was quick to straighten, same as everything else with him always was. That should've been a sign to him that Sonic's planets were upside down and crazy—that something was troubling his blue blur—but he saw nothing but his sexy hedgie. He was blind to Sonic's feelings, seeing only his needs. "Mmmm, that's better," Tails licked his lips, amazing blue eyes glazed with desire. "Let's turn you over so we can get to it, hmmm?"

Sonic moaned at Tails' massaging. "_Go awayyyyy_," he whined in protest. "I don't _feel_ like it."

Tails growled, snapping his teeth. "Oh, you'll _feel_ like it, Sonic. Or I can walk straight out that door."

The blue blur squeaked. That was his one weakness, the one thing he absolutely could not stand. To be away from Tails was worse than any nightmare he ever had. It was no less than living hell. Maybe even more than that. He turned over onto his stomach without another word.

"That's better." Tails grinned, ready to go to work. "Let's do it to it."

To be honest, Sonic only vaguely felt the sex that night. Usually, this excited him so much that he couldn't bear to lie stomach-down on the bed because of his arousal! However tonight, except when Tails stimulated him, Sonic felt nothing. Eventually, he buried his head in the evergreen-colored pillows and began to weep.

Through his own grunts and groans, Tails heard these tears and stopped. While still in Sonic, he leaned forward and hugged his boyfriend. "What is it, Soniku? Does it hurt too much? I'm sorry, you're still really tight…"

Sonic sniffled, but he was speaking into the pillow. Tails had to strain his large ears to catch the words. "No…that isn't it."

"Then, what? What is making you so miserable?" Tails began to kiss around his neck, giving an occasional lick for pleasure. Sonic didn't react, except to shiver when the wet muscle touched his skin.

"Stop it. Get out of me." He wriggled, forcing Tails to abandon ship. The fox rolled over beside him. Not having reached his top and the lust slowly fading, giving him back his reason, Tails' stick retreated into its sheath.

"I won't have this in our house," Tails scolded, snuggling closer to Sonic and wrapping his arms around him. "I just turned sixteen! We should be celebrating! I can't allow you to be depressed, my love!" He chuckled, kissing at Sonic's neck.

"You wouldn't understand. You're too young."

"Don't forget when we started this thing. I was just a kid, then. You ruined me."

"You're _sixteen_, Tails. My soul is something like twenty four! I'm _waaaayyyy_ older than you."

"Try me, dearest." Tails encouraged, snuggling into the crook of his beloved's neck.

Sonic sighed shakily and turned to face his dearest love, the one he had given up aging (until now, that is) for. The only one whom he could say that he loved unconditionally and eternally. Tails was so shocked and saddened to see tears chaining the carefree emerald orbs, making their home red and damp. Tails wiped away a stray tear with his finger.

"My love…" The fox began, wrapping his tails about his lover, bringing him close enough for an embrace. "What has made you so miserable? I thought you wanted all this."

"I…" Sonic reined in his voice once again. "I…I do, Tails. More than you can comprehend. I love you as much as I love myself, my speed, my shoes! And I would give pretty much anything to spend eternity with you! But…" and he pulled back from the embrace to look his lover in the eyes. "There's just one thing, that I realize I want…and that you can't give me."

Tails pushed back stray locks of beautiful cobalt fur. "What? What can't I give you?" He didn't seem hurt, but amused. As if this was all a joke to him. Sonic's ears flattened, and he flushed as he evaded the curious blue-eyed gaze.

"…kids. I—I wanna have a family, all right?!" He shouted, hot in the face with embarrassment, tears falling because of his passion. "And, I wanna have a kid that's _mine_, made from _my _genes, with _my_ speed! Worthy of being called my child!" He sobbed, his voice hoarse from yelling. Well, Tails got his wish in one way. Surely, the whole forest heard Sonic's ranting _now_. "And…and though I love you, you can't give me that!"

"Why?" Tails chuckled, kissing Sonic's forehead.

This made Sonic whip back towards him, Alpha eyes full of tears, but still just as strong. "_**Don't**_ mock me. Because you're a _MAN_, for good Spirit's sake! _There_! I said it! Are you happy now?!" He roared, panting, snarling, his mouth nearly foaming in frustration and anger.

Tails smiled sentimentally. He loved Sonic's testiness, in those rare moments when his short temper caused him to explode in a passionate ray of emotion. It made the hedgie all the sexier, in his eyes. "You done?" he teased.

Sonic's chest heaved as he let a breath free, and he nodded sheepishly. He jumped when Tails kissed the tip of his nose.

"Sweetie, that's not impossible. I've had bigger problems. Don't worry," Tails watched Sonic's eyes light up like a lantern upon hearing this. "Babies don't need much. Just a sperm and an egg cell, right? And an incubator. Well?" he laughed. "I haven't an incubator yet, but I can make one, no problem! And the egg cell won't be a problem, either. I'll just use the Pleasure Pill technology to turn a sperm cell into an egg. And in nine months, we'll have our very own child." His eyes were calm and lidded, as Sonic, babbling with tears of joy parading down his cheeks, threw himself at his young prodigy.

"Rrreally? Yyyou can dddo ttthat?" He stuttered gleefully. Tails nodded, stroking his spine. "Oh, _Tails_!" Sonic squealed, squeezing the life out of the twin tailed fox. "I love you! Really! More than I did when I first realized it! Kids! I get to be a dad!"

Tails laughed and laughed. "All right then, dear. But, for you to have kids, I need to _survive_, here, so…lemme have that oxygen back." Sonic released him promptly.

"How about some CO2 instead?" And Sonic, with emerald orbs lidded, leaned in to passionately kiss his boyfriend and true love.

All he could think the whole time was: _We're going to have kids!_


	2. The Waiting

**Chapter 1: The Waiting**

Sonic was holding the young fox in his arms, cradling him like a baby, as he walked through the garden, talking softly with Inferna. Radovan walked beside Sonic, no reins holding him in place, while Seine rested and Sonite played tag with the wind between the trees.

Tails was half asleep, lulled by Sonic's sweet voice, his calming laughter. Sonic had the amazing ability to make anyone feel safe, no matter the peril they faced. But, he was watching Inferna, too. The things she had done to him were still fresh in his mind, though Sonic had promised that, once he felt better, he would give Tails a present to make him forget every wrong done to him by the phoenix. Still…Tails felt sick around the phoenix, and was amazed at his love's ease around someone who had wronged them both greatly.

"Are you certain you are well enough to leave so soon, Sir Sonic?" inferna asked, lifting her purple robes daintily away from Sonite's nipping teeth.

"Yes. I can run. It makes me tired, but I can run." Sonic answered her smoothly.

"Even this walk seems to rush your heartbeat." Inferna pointed out. Tails nodded in affirmation. He had to agree with Inferna: Sonic's heart was pounding with all its might against his chest. The poison of the curse he'd placed on himself was still evident, and it had severely weakened him. Sonic needed a month more of bed-rest before he was ready to run again. "Are you positive?"

Sonic sighed. "Tails doesn't want to stay here any longer. There's too many memories of his past." Sonic was lying: Tails was only afraid of Inferna, but he was sparing her feelings. Tails shook his head firmly against the hedgie's chest, but Sonic only kissed his forehead. "And I'll do anything for Tails."

"Sonic," Tails moaned. "Please, it's okay. Rest some more."

"Oh! I think we woke him." Sonic chuckled softly, lifting his eyes to the phoenix again. "Prince Tails needs to sleep now. I'll coax him back to Nod, and you go tell the cooks to prepare lunch for us."

Inferna curtsied. "Yes, Sir Sonic. I will make haste! See you back at the castle." Then, the phoenix took a running start and flew off back to the castle.

Sonic flopped down underneath a tree with pink leaves and round, ripe fruits. Radovan chomped on one, and gave one to his daughter, too. Sonic yawned and rocked Tails across his knees. The wild pace of his heart hadn't been slow since he'd woken up this morning.

"You don't have to leave because of me." Tails told the hedgehog, flushing. "I don't want you getting tired before we get home."

"It's not a big deal, Tails. I wanna get home, too." Sonic kissed him, but it was easy to see he was exhausted.

"Your recent adventure has left you wearier than you think. You can't hear or feel how much your heart is pounding." Tails argued, pulling back to look at his lover. "_I_ need sleep?! You can't even _kiss_ me without gasping."

Sonic breathed out a sigh, his ears flattening. "Okay, maybe not. But, what choice do I have?"

"You can _choose_," Tails nuzzled Sonic's face with his snow white cheeks. Sonic sighed deeply and relaxed instantly to the treatment, "to stay here for a little while longer and rest up for a long journey."

"Mmmm," Sonic nuzzled back. "How about after lunch? Does _that_ count?"

Tails rolled his eyes, and Sonic laughed. "Only if you think you can make it," was the fox's saucy reply.


	3. Packing

_Haven't updated, was waiting for inspiration. I wasn't at my best with the first chapter, but I'm hoping things should go smoother from now on. Pray for me, and keep reading! Please!_

**Packing**

Lunch hadn't lasted very long at all, but this was perhaps because no one had eaten very much at all. Sonic and Tails weren't very hungry.

Sonic wasn't hungry because the poison had taken away his need to eat, and his body still had traces of the horrid weakening, draining potion in his blood stream. This wasn't necessarily good for his health (he had gone from normal color to a feverish pallor in a matter of minutes), but he would have to live with it while the poison still lived in him.

Tails, on the other hand, felt nervous with Inferna present. Even as Sonic talked with her about her duties, which included running the kingdom and the guards, and making sure everything stayed orderly until the new king and queen arrived (when Aero and Amy's marriage actually happened, they would take over the kingdom), Tails still felt her _around_ him, and that made him profoundly ill at ease. So it was a great relief to him when they were alone and packing in their room.

"I don't know _how_ you stand her." Tails admitted, kicking the heels of his shoes against the bed. "You must be a true saint."

Sonic snorted. "Only if you think so, love. To be honest, she's not half bad."

"She never raped you."

"Come off it, my rose. She was entranced by power and an ancient spell."

Tails crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling. Sonic used his ungloved fingers to bring Tails' chin off his chest and pressed his lips demurely against the fox's. The small action was fleeting, as Sonic was son back to packing everything in a velour suitcase.

"I still think we should ride Radovan back."

"No."

"I thought you said he offered, c=Colby?"

Sonic chuckled. "He did, yes. But, I don't want to tear him away from his duty."

"Meaning…?" Tails encouraged Sonic to continue by moving his hands invitingly, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"He has a family now, Tails."

"Oh. Right." Tails flushed.

"And," Sonic added, "I am _not_ a selfish being." It was true. Sonic the Hedgehog was many things, but he was never selfish for more than a few moments.

"You hardly touched your food at lunch." Tails brought up another subject to keep himself from emotionally hurting the blue hedgie any more. Even though the hurt was not his fault, he still felt guilty that Sonic was so consumed with sadness and loss that he had planned to kill himself. And painfully, at that.

"Mmmm." Sonic grunted, not paying attention as he closed the valise and sat on it to make sure it would stay closed.

"You need to eat." Tails encouraged.

"Nmm. Y'know, it's funny, but I'm never really hungry any more." Sonic bounced his ass on the valise, lost in a moment within the confines of his mind, but Tails heard every word loud and ringing as a holiday jingle bell.

"Never really--! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails transferred to his knees and leapt at his lover, blue eyes burning with worry and fear. "Sonic—Sonikku! You _aren't_ leaving this world while I breathe!"

"Do you think I will die?" Sonic's eyes were unexplainably calm. "Au contraire. In fact, I'm not allowed to age in years until you turn sixteen. My body is supposed to retain its youth of my nineteen years till then as well. I won't _die_, at least not by starvation!"

Tails sighed, drawing back. "I really wish you'd eat, though. You worry me constantly. Do you know of your own pallor? I've never seen you so anemic!"

"Anemic? Indeed!" Sonic huffed indignantly, but then coughed harshly and rolled to his side. "Ungh, I feel awful all of a sudden…sick and dizzy."

Tails rose and crossed to pull the covers over him. "Rest and sleep, my love. I'll get you some nice hot soup in a cup."

"Get an attendant to do it and stay with me." Sonic begged hoarsely. His face looked a little green. "I can't be alone without you."

"You won't be alone if you're with me." Tails reasoned smartly. It was meant to be a joke, but Sonic was too ill at this point to comprehend it. "Nevermind. I'll get a maid to make the soup and we'll stay here together now."

Sonic coughed. "I swear…after my nap, we'll get out of here."

Tails sighed and stroked Sonic's neck, all the way to his shoulders, until he fell asleep.

Sonic's "nap" lasted three whole days. Tails spent his time in the library, or hiding under the bed Sonic slept in. Anywhere, even the crocodile-filled moat, seemed better than facing the rapist Inferna, no matter what Sonic said about her.

For once, Tails couldn't be sure he could fully trust Sonic, regardless if he was his lover or not.

_Another short one, but I have to get to bed, regrettably. Expect more soon! I intend to get cracking on this!_


	4. Days of Our Lives

**Days of Our Lives**

_Four years into the future…_

Tails glared at his face in the mirror, trembling as his bridesmaid helped him fix his fur up nice.

"Well!" Two heavy hands squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "I think that should do it! Ready to go through with this, Tails?"

The fox sighed shakily. "Honestly, I…I don't know."

"Do you feel uncomfortable in a suit? I'm sure Sonic would _love_ to see you in a dress…it wouldn't take long to transform this white suit into a dress, either. What with the hole we had to make in the pants for your tails…"

"Cut it out, Amy!" Tails snapped, though playfully. "This is serious!"

Amy raised an eyebrow and swiveled the chair around to face her. "Tails, do you _honestly_ believe Sonic is taking this seriously?"

"Yes…?" Tails began, and then laughed hysterically.

"See?" Amy giggled. "You _can't_ say it with a straight face, can you? That _proves_ it isn't true!"

Tails evaded his gaze, and said nothing.

"Listen, you never did tell me how or where he proposed to you."

Tails' eyes shot up to her level, reading her eyes warily. "I can't, Amy. You said…"

Amy let out a long, defeated sigh. "Tails, I'm going to tell you something right now. I never loved Sonic. When I met Aero, I realized that. The three of us used to play together, and it was Aero I loved, not Sonic. But, as I lost contact with Aero, I began to mix my memories of always loving _him_ with loving _Sonic_. I never loved your boyfriend, your husband-to-be, and I am very happy for you." There was no force in this statement. Amy really didn't love Sonic. "I mean, I love him—but not like that. I'm happily married, besides. Aero is a wonderful man, very attractive, as I'm sure you noticed."

"Hey!" Tails growled, flushing. Amy laughed.

"I'm kidding, little bro! Chill!" She patted him on the shoulder, fixing his pristine white bow tie for him. "Now, why don't you tell me? It'll be a while before the wedding gets set up."

Tails looked around at the dressing room of the local playhouse. He and Sonic had come here as children and played with all the other Freedom Fighters. That was how he'd gotten acquainted with everyone. He still remembered cuddling Sonic under and amongst heaps of clothes, and climbing all the way to the highest rafters…what an appropriate place to be married! It was full of so many memories. Tails was giddy about it, absolutely excited to be married. He wasn't as nervous as when Sonic had first proposed.

He sighed dreamily. "All right." He said gently. "I've told you the story thus far, so now I'll skip ahead a little. Nothing much happened at the castle those days that followed. We finished packing, left, and were home within twelve hours. It took three days for Sonic to get the surprise ready, but within that time frame, he proposed to me."

"I can tell this is going to be good." Amy smiled, turning Tails back towards the mirror so that she could fix his coattails. She fell silent as Tails began to narrate.

"We were home in the house together, and then…"


	5. A Shot in the Dark

**A Shot in the Dark**

_Possibly going to be my last update on any of my stories for a while…sorry. I'm getting a new puppy Lord knows when, so obviously I'll have my hands full with her. Enjoy while you can!_

The world seemed so quiet. Tails was aching for a chance to see his lover in bed. Every time Sonic seemed to eat and get stronger, though, the next minute, he would be weak and pale, and barely able to stand. The fur around his muzzle took on a creamy white consistency at times, and when Tails woke up in the middle of the night, he could hear sonic coughing and vomiting in the bathroom.

Being magically cursed had done more than "kill" him, but when Tails examined him completely (playing doctor one night, which caused both of them to blush as the young fox's bare hands smoothed over his lover's sleek, sick body), he could find nothing wrong with him, save a wet coat. Sonic was sweating, and constantly, losing bodyweight in the process. His eyes glazed over like mist obscuring the view of a beautiful mountain range, and his lips were dry and pale.

One evening, Sonic was fixing dinner and Tails was sitting at his feet, watching him. The Blue blur's body had not been warm for several weeks and it radiated a cold wind, but Tails couldn't stay away. Sonic coughed hoarsely, and it sounded like he was going to bring something up. Despite not wanting to, Tails leaned forward out of his protective crouch and watched with horror as Sonic pulled away the tissue he held at his mouth to reveal ribbons of blood and horrid yellow and green things.

As per usual, Sonic simply tossed it away, and when he caught Tails' eye, he bent at the waist to touch his cheek.

Tails was not about to be placated, and he pushed at Sonic's nose with his own. "I'm worried about you, Sonic," he whispered. "This is really getting bad."

Sonic's eyes swam with confusion, and then pain as he realized Tails had seen everything. "Doll, I guess I didn't look into the side effects of the curse." He sighed, shrugging. "But, if it had worked, I wouldn't have you."

"It _did_ work." Tails reminded him. "You died." A frown crossed the fox's perfect pursed lips.

Sonic lifted Tails up and hugged him to his chest. "Listen to me. Everything is going to be all right." His voice was so carefree and calm that Tails had no choice but to listen and believe. "Tomorrow, I've got a surprise for you. Are you ready?"

Tails nodded.

"It's an early birthday present," Sonic went on. Tails shot up, confused. His birthday wasn't for another five weeks. He was about to speak, but Sonic gave him a chilidog, and Tails was content. "And by tomorrow, I'll be well again. Inferna mailed me some medicine today, so tonight I'll be able sleep. In the morning, I'll be ready."

Tails shivered. He looked up at Sonic, and kissed his cheek. "I don't trust her." He told Sonic in a scolding manner. "She tried—and succeeded—to take you from me. What if that's what she's doing now?"

Sonic chuckled. "Tails. You're so innocent."

"No I'm not. Your penis had been places." Sonic guffawed at that, flushing a little. "And besides, I'm almost sixteen."

"Oh my God." Sonic gasped. "You really _are_, aren't you?"

Tails nodded, and then rethought that. "Sonic, wait, are you being _sarcastic_?!"

Sonic just laughed and laughed, and it was nice to hear that laughter once again. It made the world less empty.

_I never actually imagined Sonic and Tails with "gay" accents, sorry to any who are gay. I mean no offense, of course. I just always imagined them with their voice actors. lol_


End file.
